femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carson Inez (Relic Hunter)
Carson Inez (Claudia Christian), a relic collector, brings Sydney under her control by an ancient Greek necklace with magical powers. Carson intends to find a statue of the goddess Athena, believing that she can actually evoke the goddess herself. Sydney's will is strong, but she can't resist the power of the necklace and has to follow Carson's orders. Nigel suspects there is something wrong when Sydney leaves just like that for a Greek island with an active volcano, especially since Sydney despises private collectors and normally works only for museums. Karen and Nigel are looking for clues, trying to find out what is going on. Good story with an unusual premise, because this time Sydney has to do a relic hunt against her own will. Trivia * Claudia Christian also appeared as the villainess Lisa Martin in the detective show, Columbo, and later played hidden villainess Louise Moreau on NCIS, Max on Final Voyage and Patricia van Lier on Mercenary II. Gallery A-Carson1.jpg|Carson's face while she's locking the magical necklace around the Sydney's neck with the help of her henchmen A-Carson2.jpg|The mind-control powers of the necklace allow the unscrupulous Carson to command the wearer's willpower for her own benefit A-Carson3.jpg|After having easily enslaved her relic hunter rival, Carson explains her evil plans to her A-Carson4.jpg|''"You see, the necklace has power over only one. But with Athena by my side, entire nations will fall to my feet."'' A-Carson5.jpg|Carson apparently finds it amusing that the very honorable and altruistic Sydney will now devote her time and energy to helping her conquering the world A-Carson6.jpg|Carson puts her new puppet to work, beginning to give her orders in a more authoritative tone "Get ready. We leave for the site in ten minutes." A-Carson7.jpg|At one point, a disturbed Sydney tries to mentally break free and to remove the necklace but Carson successfully uses the magical activation phrase which stops her A-Carson8.jpg|Carson is very pleased to have put Sydney back under her thrall without any difficulty after this failed revolt attempt A-Carson9.jpg|Congratulating her very obedient and hard-working slave for her efficiency "I knew you were the perfect choice." A-Carson10.jpg|Adopting a authoritative tone again with her dedicated worker/slave "There is one problem." "Solve it." A-Carson11.jpg|Beating a helpless Nigel after he has been captured by her henchmen A-Carson12.jpg|Carson decides to use Nigel as an assistant for her collared-slave Sydney so that she may find the Athena statue more quickly A-Carson13.jpg|(enjoying hearing machine gun fire during a Nigel's attempt to escape) "I don't think Nigel will be bothering you anymore." A-Carson14.jpg|Carson, with a still-collared Sydney at her side, is about to fulfill her world domination project by using the necklace on the Athena statue A-Carson15.jpg|Revealing her intention to kills Sydney when she won't need her anymore "Put the necklace on her." "But I'll die without it". "You'll die either way." A-Carson16.jpg|Smiling to see that her armed henchmen are about to release her and to capture Sydney and Nigel again relic huner.gif|Sydney fights and defeats Carson Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Boss Category:Smuggler Category:Hegemony Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Callous Category:Devious Category:Dissonant Serenity Category:Sadist Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Hypnosis Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Catfight Category:Knocked Out Category:Bare-Handed Category:Martial Artist